Trista and Tamara
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: A rewrite of Tamara Drewe. Trista. Tamara. Andy. That was a love triangle with enough issues to make a soap opera writer jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trista and Tamara

Rewrite Of: Tamara Drewe (Movie-verse)

Author: Me

Fandom: Tamara Drewe

Pairing: Andy/Trista

Summary: There was two of them. Tam and Tris. Tamara and Trista Drewe. Fraternal twins. Tamara left and Trista stayed behind. Both loved one man, who only seemed to have eyes for Tamara...who had left him in the dust.

…

Chapter One:

Andy Cobb stood in the garden, a few eyes on him but not many as he dug the garden for planting. He paused, leaning on the shovel to drink out of his bottle of water.

"And love slipped the bonds of restraint..."

Fifty year old Tess sat under the willow tree near Andy with her laptop. She watched as he finished the bottle of water and as he tossed it into his tool box nearby. She watched as Trista Drewe came up to Andy, with an ice cold and dripping fresh bottle of water. She smiled at how Trista's hand rested on Andy's arm over the shovel, the whiskey eyed girl watching the shirtless Andy drink.

"His touch was like a cosmic 'yes'."

Andy smiled at Trista and kissed the tip of her nose. As he always did. It was obvious to Tess that Trista wished that he would kiss her lips for once, instead of just kissing the tip of her nose. Across the yard, at a nearby property, sat Eustacia. With notepad in hand, she wrote with a furious speed. She had observed Trista's frustration with not really being acknowledged by Andy as a woman.

"Fuck you, screamed Kelly, fuck you to hell!"

The corner of Eustacia's mouth turned up and she chuckled. She'd heard those words from Trista's mouth, but not to Andy or her sister. No matter how much Trista wanted to hit the beak nosed brat with a baseball bat.

"Scott stepped back from the cell door as the glob of spit flew."

Up in the same barn that Eustacia sat under the shade of, was Glen McCreavy. A short, balding man. Who spoke with an surprising eloquence and intellect. Trista was frequently at the property to have little conversations and debates with him. Nicholas Hardiment, a man that Trista remembered her sister coming onto frequently...even when the girl had been dating Andy, was a writer as well. His wife was a subtle beauty, sweet and countrified. Then there was Casey and Jody, two teenagers that got mixed reviews. People loved Casey, but some thought that Jody ought to be taken out behind a woodshed and shot.

The two girls were reading a magazine behind the stone wall that separated some farm land from the main road into town. The girls quietly perked up when they heard Nicholas on his mobile.

"In Ewedown?" The man sounded panicked, "Nadia, what the fuck are you doing there? I haven't told her yet."

Casey and Jody stared quietly, sharing a wide-eyed look. They could hear the woman all the way from Nicholas' tool shed.

"Why not?" They heard the woman almost screech, "You keep saying you want to be with me!"

Casey and Jody shared a silent cackle. Ooooh, he was in SO much trouble.

"I can't tell her just like that," Nicholas exclaimed, hand fisting in his graying hair, "it's twenty-five years; a marriage!"

"Come on, Nicholas," The woman tried to cajole him, before she turned the tables on him, "or I'm going to get in a taxi and find your farm," the woman took a breath, "come up there and..."

"No," Nicholas said firmly, though the woman wasn't listening.

"Drag you out..." She continued on, as if Nicholas had never spoken a word.

"No," He said more emphatically, "no, don't!"

That seemed to please the woman. If what Casey and Jody heard was any indication.

"I want to be with you," The woman spoke in a self-satisfied tone, "I thought you'd be pleased..."

_Hardly_, the two girls thought together. If Nicholas' facial expression was any indication, that is. Later that afternoon, Nicholas stood there in his bedroom. He watched his wife placing a scone on a plate, near the sleeping poet that was staying at their B&B. He called Nadia back. He'd hung up on her, when he'd noticed Casey and Jody watching him from the other side of the stone wall.

"Of course I'm pleased..." He took a breath, running his hand through his hair as he turned away from the window, not seeing Beth look up to see him in the window, "Nadia, go to the pub and stay there. I'll come when I can."

That pleased Nadia, Nicholas' current mistress, very well. The British born Russian woman smiled, she had Nicholas by the nut sack.

"Are you going to tell her?" Nadia asked, hoping she wasn't obvious in her questioning.

Nicholas paused, making Nadia think that she may have been. She worked hard to manipulate the well-off Nicholas into leaving Beth, she wasn't giving up on it now.

"Just give me a couple of hours..." He confirmed with a sigh.

As Beth talked to her husband, Trista sat on the fence as Andy planted her herb starters into the ground for her.

"I was never any good with that," She indicated the planting, a cool beer in her hand and perfectly good cleavage flashing at Andy as she leaned forward.

Andy chuckled. From his crouched position, it wasn't obvious to Trista that he was staring at her tits. Trista had a nice aquiline nose. Not an overly large beak like her twin had. She had bigger breasts that Tamara did, if Andy's faint memory of them was any indication. Trista was such an obvious beauty, but everyone overlooked her for the beak-nosed princess...even Andy.

"I'll have to teach you some time," He chuckled, going back to work.

Trista rolled her eyes, lifting her beer to her lips, "I wish," she snorted, before drinking.

She was too busy with her drink to notice that Andy had paused long enough to give her a look of shock and confusion. Trista gave a sigh after she polished off her beer.

"Do you think Beth knows that Nick is fucking around on her yet?" Trista chuckled, sighing almost sadly, "I pity the poor thing. Loves the man to death and he looks at her like he's eternally stuck with yesterday's trash."

Andy didn't miss the bitter tone and subtle hints about the triangle that had been her, him and Tamara. He'd wished for years since Tamara left, that he could apologize for ignoring Trista like he did. He may have been with Tamara, but Trista had once been his best friend.

"If you think about this, Tris," He spoke suddenly, "Beth has known for years."

Trista nodded. Andy was right about that. Beth always new every single time that Nicholas took a mistress. Which was only a handful of times. Trista sighed heavily.

"Now that mum and dad are gone," She spoke quietly, "do you think Tamara will come back?"

Andy paused, unsure of how to answer that question. Not without possibly making his best friend storm off on him, angry with him for some indeterminable amount of time. They stayed silent for a while, Trista smiling when Beth approached them. Andy stopped in his work, shucking his gloves and dropping them on the ground, as Beth handed both he and Trista a scone each. They spoke for a while, Beth pointing out Glen to Andy. The younger man had never been introduced, though Beth knew for a fact that Trista had been.

"And the writers are eating _al fresco_ tonight," Beth sighed, "could you check there's no bird shit on the seats?"

Andy sighed heavily but nodded. Beth apologized, staring off into the distance a bit.

"You alright, Beth luv?" Trista asked, throwing her arm over the woman's shoulder.

"Yes," Beth gave a forced chuckle, obviously compensating, "Nicholas and I are going out to dinner."

Neither Trista or Andy thought that _that_ was truly the case. Trista and Andy shared a look as Beth walked away, back toward her house. Where her husband stood in the window once more, thinking of his current stuck predicament and staring at a cow's ass as it urinated. He knew that he was fucked. One way or a fucking other, he was fucked. Hard, raw and without mercy.

And across town, at the back road into town, Tamara Drewe approached.

…

Story Soundtrack:

Lothlorien by Enya

Oh My God by Pink

Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects (Tamara)

What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey (Andy)

Hot by Avril Lavigne (Trista)

Love Me For Me by Ashlee Simpson

Undiscovered by Ashlee Simpson

I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

Making Circles by Christian Kane

Thinking Of You by Christian Kane


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Trista and Tamara

Rewrite Of: Tamara Drewe (Movie-verse)

Author: Me

Fandom: Tamara Drewe

Pairing: Andy/Trista

Summary: There was two of them. Tam and Tris. Tamara and Trista Drewe. Fraternal twins. Tamara left and Trista stayed behind. Both loved one man, who only seemed to have eyes for Tamara...who had left him in the dust.

…

Chapter Two:

Jody and Casey threw eggs at Tamara's car as she drove by, Jody crowing loudly when she made contact. They dropped down behind the stone wall, when the car pulled over and Tamara got out to look for the person responsible for it. Tamara looked around at the village with distaste. She hated the place. The only reason that she'd even returned was to get her sister to help her sell their mum and dad's farm. Cause she sure as shit didn't want it.

"What a dump," Tamara said with scorn.

As she drove away, you could spot Nadia, Nicholas' mistress, at the pub. Tamara drove up to the farmhouse. It looked much too much for one person. But it looked lived in. Which made Tamara wonder if this was where her sister was living. Not that she really cared that much. She loved her twin, it was a bond and connection that nobody else in the world could fill. But the two of them never really got along once they started noticing boys and happened upon noticing the same boy: Andy Cobb.

At the bus stop, Jody and Casey were watching three boys their ages act like complete idiots. It was an air of trying to impress the girls, not that it was working. Casey was too soft spoken, but she wasn't impressed by idiots. And Jody had too high of standards.

And now, at dinner time, Casey was helping her mother Mary, who worked for Nicholas and Beth, serve the writers that were staying at the B&B. As Tess talked with Glen, if you looked up, you would see Beth trying to look for something to wear. She tried a dress, holding it up against her and looking at the comparison in the mirror. But it didn't really please her. At their parents' farm, Trista sat in the back, drinking a beer and letting her mind wander a bit to Andy and his shirtlessness as he tended to her herb garden.

Beth opted for a blouse instead. She was hoping greatly that Nicholas would take her out to dinner tonight, but also dreading the fact that he'd come up with some excuse...like he always did. On the terrace, Eustacia shocked the others by admitting that she published lesbian crime stories on the internet. Which made Casey drop a potato into Glen's wine in her shock.

"Beth," Nicholas called up to his wife, after looking at the text from Nadia, "why don't I just pop out on my own?"

And there it was, Beth thought to herself, the moment that she'd been dreading. She forced herself to leave the room, done with dressing, and go downstairs.

"But I'm ready," Beth answered, standing at the landing, "come on."

Beth was about halfway down the stairs, when Nicholas spoke up.

"Is that...I mean," He spoke, trying to search for the beginning of an excuse, "are you wearing that?"

Beth almost slumped a little, but opted to straighten her stance a bit. There it was, the spoken words of what she dreaded most.

"Oh," Beth looked down at her clothes, hoping that Nicholas didn't see her disappointment.

"Just looks a bit...hot," He lied.

With an obviously disappointed shrug, she shrugged off her coat. She felt absolutely gutted, let down and Nicholas could see it.

"You know," He continued, acting as if he didn't see her disappointed and gutted expression, "Haddition's always packed with pissed Londonites on a Friday," Beth looked like she actually believed him, since he continued without paused, not that she actually did, "I doubt we'll get a table anyway," she knew for a fact that they would, Trista had helped her check the place's hours online, "let's do it properly _next_ week, make an occasion," _liar_, she thought to herself, _you wouldn't know an occasion if it bit you in your saggy arse_, "I'm vile, I know," _obviously, you idiot,_ "I'm always taking you for granted. You should kick me really, but..."

Beth decided to stop him where he was. She'd had enough by then.

"Who is she?" She asked, with tired calmness.

Nicholas froze in his track, his face saying that he was obviously caught.

"What?" Nicholas asked, as if his mask had never slipped.

When he saw that she wasn't buying it, he decided another route.

"Oh, come on, Beth," He continued on.

"Tell me," Beth sighed heavily, just tired with the entire thing, "who?"

Nicholas folded. But only slightly. How was he to explain his British Russian/Indian mistress to his wife? As Beth's voice raised, the writers on the terrace all paused in mid bite as one, turning toward the noise for another snippet, being granted one just slightly. They heard Nicholas confess that she was a researcher with Radio 4. When Beth asked her name, Nicholas defeatedly admitted Nadia Patel. That seemed to strike a cord with Beth, who went off about Nadia being in Nicholas' book. She called him on it, but he still made a racket out of making an excuse. Not that Beth was buying it anymore.

Tess hushed the others, when they'd went to chatting quietly. She wanted to hear more. This was almost as entertaining as Trista and Andy's rare arguments. As Beth and Nicholas argued, Andy picked up two plates of food from the kitchen. Beth had said that he could bring something to Trista if he wanted, since the 28 year old woman never really did her own cooking. She knew how to use a microwave and order take-out, but she never cooked herself a proper meal. Though, Mary had been giving Trista cooking lessons. Trista wasn't really paying any attention to the loud arguing. Well, she could hear it, but she was trying to ignore it. And succeeding to a certain point.

And when Beth let the word 'bastard' pass her lips, everyone gasped. Quietly for the most part. Nicholas finally cracked after a while, Andy just sitting in Trista's presence as they ate. Andy knew that it was likely that the sensitive Trista would cry for Beth later. When Nicholas admitted that Nadia was younger, than both he and his wife, Trista and Casey (along with Tess) were cackling quietly. Though, Trista was only laughing because she knew that Beth would get even in her own way.

Eustacia made it known that she rooted for Beth, despite any other opinions of the situation. Trista quietly thanked Andy as he took the empty plate. Andy gave Trista a sad look, wondering if it was his fault that she was so hollow and sad all the time now. Well, she became more so when her parents died, but Andy knew that he was responsible for it anyway. As the gossip began to stir, Beth was weeping for the failure in the kitchen, while Trista burrowed into her bed and wept for what could have been. What she wished would have been, more accurate.

As Nadia and Nicholas pulled away from the pub, Tamara pulled up to it. Zoe, a lovely tall Australian girl, was behind the bar. Tamara ordered a drink and a room. Just the one night. She was on business of a sort. She wanted to get rid of the farm, uncaring of anything else. Tamara confessed, after a little subtle prodding from Zoe, that she was from the village. After Tamara disappeared upstairs, Andy strode in, looking a little defeated. Tamara had paused, forgetting her room number for a slight moment.

"Didn't think I'd see you tonight," Zoe chuckled upon Andy's approach, anticipating the 31 year old man and pouring him a drink.

Andy sighed heavily and took a large gulp of the drink.

"Bloody well screwed up where Tris is concerned," He confessed with a sigh, not elaborating on it when he continued, though the comment got Tamara's attention.

When Zoe tried to get him to elaborate on a comment about Stonefield, where Beth and Nicholas' B&B was, he shook his head.

"Marriage," He scoffed, "remind me never to try it."

Zoe cackled, silently toasting Andy, "You're a sex object, Andy, nobody'd have you."

Andy chuckled. Both of them knew that _that_ wasn't entirely true. But neither of them commented. The next morning, Glen and Andy spoke in the kitchen. The two of them had some rather creative names for Nicholas Hardiment. And none of them were nice...or clean. Andy left the kitchen when he was called away by Beth, helping her look over the chicken coop and trying to offer her some words of encouragement. And as Glen sat in the toilet, he overheard Nicholas on his mobile with Nadia.

"If that's the way you feel..." Nicholas sighed, "Nadia, I'm devastated."

Glen paused, holding in a breath.

"But if that's your decision," He continued, "I'll have to learn to live with it."

Glen let out the quiet breath, relieved. For what, he didn't know. Nicholas noticed Beth approaching and Glen listened as Nicholas attempted to cover his ass. Not that it was working. And he knew that it was too late to warn them of his presence, when they had...yet again...begun to argue. After finishing and washing his hands, Glen opened the door with a barely audible sound. He was able to hear them better now.

Beth was able to get Nicholas to admit that he took Nadia home. 'She was in a right state' he told her. Glen rolled his eyes, he sure bet that the little bitch was. Much to Glen's horror, Nicholas had started crying and Beth right behind him. Glen's horrified that Beth was falling for Nicholas' game, when it was so damn blatantly obvious that he was lying to her. When Beth walked away, Glen noticed a strange look of triumph on Nicholas' face. He emerged from the bathroom, Nicholas not even really noticing him, the man with a look of shock at Nicholas' bald faced lies.

…

Andy/Trista:

I Never Lived Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson

Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police

Drive Myself Crazy by Fatty Koo

Love Remains The Same by Gavin Rossdale

Perfect by Hedley


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Trista and Tamara

Rewrite Of: Tamara Drewe (Movie-verse)

Author: Me

Fandom: Tamara Drewe

Pairing: Andy/Trista

Summary: There was two of them. Tam and Tris. Tamara and Trista Drewe. Fraternal twins. Tamara left and Trista stayed behind. Both loved one man, who only seemed to have eyes for Tamara...who had left him in the dust.

…

Chapter Three:

Glen walked along with Andy, down the hill and away from Stonefield. They'd heard an almost abnormally loud squeal. If Andy had searched his memory, then he would have recognized it as Trista. The two men walked toward Winnards Farm, unaware of what they would be coming upon. Andy flashbacked to how he met the twins. He'd told Tamara that the farm was his, calling the younger girl big nose. Which made her twin laugh. Back then, Andy was just 18. He didn't know which of the two girls to be stunned by more. The pretty thing with the biggest, most ugly nose he'd ever seen. Or the stunning one with the slightly long nose. Smart arsed little Tamara turned her nose up at Andy and rode off. But Trista didn't walk away. She actually stayed, dismounted her Andalusian and talked to him, chatted him up. He'd been charmed by the 15 year old back then and didn't even know it. He still didn't realize it today.

When the men came up to Winnards, they came upon Trista actually hugging someone other than young Casey, Beth or Zoe.

"Andy, you prawn," Trista laughed at the man's gobsmacked look, "it's Tamara."

Andy's eyes widened comically, making Trista giggle and Glen snicker, though, Tamara looked a bit smug. To her, things were looking a bit up.

"Used to do bits of work for your mum," Andy told Tamara, as she followed Andy and her twin inside, "been keeping an eye on the place, with Tris, since they died."

Tamara's look said that she bet that he did, though it seemed to almost brush her sister aside.

"What sort of work?" Tamara asked, as if she was actually interested, "graphics?"

Andy shook his head, as Trista dug into the fridge for a beer.

"I do horticulture now," Andy told her.

"You're a gardener," She spoke, almost sounding like she was laughing at him.

Trista watched the by-play, wishing that she could run away from it. The last thing she wanted was to witness the Andy and Tam show again. Andy didn't sound too happy with Tamara when she admitted that she wanted to sell the place.

"So you'd sell the only home that your sister has right out from under her feet?" Andy couldn't stop himself from saying, "what the fuck have you become, Tam?"

…

Andy started having several flashbacks, he had every since he really started seeing Trista more often. She'd become a hermit when her parents died. Tamara took Trista's old room, since Trista was living in their mum and dad's room, the same room that Andy had been born in. Tamara cleared away the old wine bottles that Trista hadn't bothered to. Trista had took all the corks out of the bottles and hid them. Before Tamara had put it into her brain to clear them out. Trista wanted something to remember their parents by. Tamara may have been a selfish, self-centered bitch. But Trista sure as shit wasn't.

Trista stood out in the garden, in her hand was a bottle of wine that Zoe delivered to her in person. The Aussie woman knew her well by now. Whenever Trista got to thinking of Tamara and/or Andy, she drank...a lot. Andy saw Trista out in the back garden, leaning on the fence and drowning herself in a bottle of wine that he recognized from Zoe's stash behind the bar.

"The man of my bloody fucking dreams," Trista spoke, as her sister came out to join her, "and he's ass over teakettle in love with my twin sister," Trista drunkenly toasted her sister, raising the bottle to her with a shaky hand, "cheers, beaky."

Tamara had hoped to have a _happy_ reunion with her sister. She never actually saw, until now, how badly she had hurt her sister by taking Andy. Andy blinked back tears of his own, where Tamara failed to. Neither of them knew that they had hurt poor Trista that badly.

The next day, Jody and Casey were looking over yet another teen magazine. Debating whether a particular actor was gay or not. Whether or not they'd do him. Then they turned to a centerfold article spread of their most favorite band: Swipe.

"Ben Sergeant," Jody almost moaned out the name, "I'd walk through fire to do him."

Casey rolled her eyes. She found herself doing that a lot where her best friend was concerned.

"Interrupting your moan moment for a second," Casey said a little firmly, "do you think Trista Kaye will be okay?"

Casey always called Trista by her first and middle name. Jody gave her friend a look, only just the tiniest bit bothered by the interruption. Saying tiny only because the interruption was about Trista. All the kids in the village loved her, no matter how old they were.

"Why?" She asked, drinking out of her can of Pepsi.

Casey sighed, "Mum saw Trista Kaye downing a few bottles of Zoe's personal wine stash last night," She confessed, "said that Andy was the man of her dreams and he only wanted her sister."

Jody shook her head with a sigh. The general consensus between the two girls was: poor Trista.

"But the drummer?" Casey asked, almost chuckling as she said it.

Jody looked affronted, but recognized the subject change for what it was.

"He's not just the drummer," Jody said emphatically, in true fanatic style, "He writes the lyrics. It's his band. He's the fucking genius, not Steve Culley or any of those wankers. It's Ben."

Casey looked sold on her friend's emphatic and impassioned response.

"Okay," Casey shrugged, "I'd do him."

Later that afternoon, Casey was still carrying the picture of Ben with her, as she served a tray of tea to the writers at the Bed & Breakfast. Nicholas, Glen and Diggory were all speaking as she did so, so she tuned out their conversation as the men all took a cup. The men's attention was soon drawn over to Winnard's and to the Drewe twins, who were out in tight tank tops and short cut off shorts. Nicholas didn't believe Glen when he said that the darker haired brunette was Tamara. But Glen affirmed it, saying that he met her with Andy and Trista the day before. Poppy, Nicholas and Beth's daughter, pointed out that her dad didn't recognize Tamara, because the woman had gotten a nose job.

Though Beth was a little jealous of how Tamara filled out her shorts. She could never be jealous of Trista, though, because it wasn't Trista that was the threat. It was Tamara. When the girls came over, they received condolences on the death of their parents. Trista pushed the sadness behind her and plastered on a fake look of happiness. While Tamara was her obnoxiously perky and smug self. When Tamara mentioned that she needed help with a skip she had coming out the next day, Beth told her that she couldn't spare Andy...though she actually could have. She was saying it for the heart-broken Trista's benefit. She gave the lighter haired brunette a cheeky little look, which got her a grateful smile.

The next day, Poppy, Nicholas and Beth were all observing Tamara and Glen. Beth had made Andy cook something for Trista, to keep her away from the house and possibly committing murder upon her twin sister. The girl was still damned bound and determined to sell the farm, even if it made her sister homeless. She didn't care, she just wanted to be rid of the place.

"Are you going to Zoe's this weekend?" Andy asked Trista, as she sat watching him...like she was prone to do a lot lately.

Trista lifted her head, looking a little sadly confused.

"She's having the potluck this weekend," Andy reminded the younger Drewe twin gently, "I thought you might be going."

Trista shrugged, "I'll think about it."

Back at Winnard's Tamara and Glen chatted as they worked. Glen asked her if her writing came easily to her. She admitted that it doesn't, but that it felt right. She admitted that she wanted to get into fiction before she turned 30, thinking to herself that maybe basing a character on her twin would make Trista stop hating her. She didn't know that it wouldn't, what Tamara had done to her was nothing that Trista could ever forgive her for.

…

"So how'd that go?" Glen asked Andy, drinking the beer that Zoe served him.

Andy sighed heavily, "Made a tit of myself," He admitted, "spent six years stoned out of my box and I'm only just getting it back together. Besides," He sighed, "even if I was the last man in the world, Trista Drewe would never have me."

Glen gave Andy a look that said 'you've got to be shitting me'.

"I wasn't talking about Trista, mate," He chuckled, "I was talking about Tamara."

…

Trista's trax:

Word Up by Korn

Sex Is Not The Enemy by Garbage

Take It Off by Kesha

Justify My Love by Vita

Playgirl Central by Tila Tequila

The girls' names: Tamara Lane Drewe and Trista Kaye Drewe.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Trista and Tamara

Rewrite Of: Tamara Drewe (Movie-verse)

Author: Me

Fandom: Tamara Drewe

Pairing: Andy/Trista

Summary: There was two of them. Tam and Tris. Tamara and Trista Drewe. Fraternal twins. Tamara left and Trista stayed behind. Both loved one man, who only seemed to have eyes for Tamara...who had left him in the dust.

…

Chapter Four:

Glen had tried to prod Andy into asking either twin out. It was obvious to Glen that Andy liked Trista, even if it wasn't obvious to Andy. But a whisper from Zoe told him that she had something planned for Andy and Trista. When he went home, he watched the twins throw the bottles and dilapidated pans into the skip. At the same time, Nicholas was watching from the hedge. The older man flashed back to twelve years ago, just after Andy had dumped Tamara, when the girl came on to him with surprising subtlety. Glen caught the man's gaze on Tamara, knowing full well the bastard wasn't looking at Trista. The way that he looked at the statuesque and...'gifted'...Trista was much darker.

"A man can dream, huh?" Glen taunted.

Back at the farm, Tamara sat in the middle of her bed, surrounded by pictures of her and her sister. From birth up to when she left. She noticed how she and Trista started to drift apart. The pictures getting to the point where Trista would rather die than be in the picture with Tamara.

"I'm sorry, Tris..." Tamara gave a teary whisper.

The next day, around lunch time, she watched from her window as Trista sat laughing as Andy tried to prod the billy goat Darcy into mating with Beth's female goat Ingrid.

"What?" Trista laughed, unable to contain her amusement at Andy's expense, "are you the sex doctor now?" Andy glared at Trista, but she continued anyway, "you used to be hornier than a two peckered goat back in the old days."

After a while, Tamara decided that she'd go out. But as soon as she reached the two of them, Andy keeping his eye on Darcy and Ingrid, Trista's laughter stopped and she walked away. Tamara shook off the sadness, keeping her eye on her sister until Beth welcomed her into the kitchen, a barely concealed look of distaste sent at Tamara. Tamara didn't bother to conceal the look of confusion at the look that Beth gave her, before she turned back to Andy.

"I've got to do the house up, before I sell it..." Tamara started, completely stopped by Andy's look of anger.

Andy fought a sneer, as he spoke to Tamara.

"You seem really determined to make your sister homeless," He said, unable to hide the scorn, before he walked away from Tamara.

Tamara sighed. She knew that both Trista and Andy had every right to be angry with him.

…

Trista was hunkered down in her room now. Tamara was downstairs looking at fabric swatches and a bunch of paint samples. Beth put her foot in her mouth, when she told Andy that he'd better not be doing work for Trista on the hours that she was paying him. She hadn't been able to stop herself and knew she'd stepped in it when she saw the hurt and crest-fallen look on his face. He'd been working with Trista to restore the place, even before her parents had died, Beth knew that already.

Tamara put the samples away, when Andy showed up. She was a little disgruntled that he'd rather see Trista than her, told him...in a none too nice way...where to find the things to make a cup of tea, before informing him that she was off to work. Swipe was having a show in a field on the other side of the village and she was doing a column for it. After Tamara left, Andy made two cups of tea.

"Tea for the bestie?" He called out, standing outside of Trista's door.

He was able to count down from five before the door opened and Trista took one of the cups of tea.

"I really stepped into it, didn't I, Tris?" Andy sighed, "can't keep it in my pants and I lost my only friend."

Trista sniffled quietly, "Never lost me, Andy," She croaked, "you walked away from me. Not the other way around."

She disappeared back into the room, closing the door on Andy. Who went back downstairs to the kitchen to drink his tea. He actually started to cry quietly. He'd ruined Trista, made her a shell of her former happy self and left her as a dead zombie like shell. That only made him more determined to get his best friend back, no matter the cost.

At the Swipe show, Ben gets even more disgruntled over Steve and Fran being so damn close. He pulled Steve off of her, before stealing the mic and saying that he resigned, calling Steve Culley a cunt. Ben told the band's publicist that he wasn't working with Steve again, because of how he was seeing Fran. It's like a more explosive version of Trista, Tamara and Andy. With Andy being Fran, Tamara being Steve and Trista being Ben. Ben had reacted in a way that Trista could only wish that she could. Fran calls out to Steve: 'No, don't!', but whatever he was going to do...it's done anyway as he decks Ben, knocking him over into Tamara.

Tamara introduces herself, Ben is a little confused. She tells him that she is there to interview him for The Independent. She says that it may have been scheduled for later, but maybe now was a much better time. Which Ben admitted to himself that it was. Jody and Casey see Ben as he follows Tamara back to Winnards. Andy had gotten Trista out of the house, before the two had gotten back. So Trista would be there when Tamara brought Ben to the farm house.

Ben and Tamara subtly chatted each other up. Jody watched on in jealousy. Just as Ben leans in to kiss Tamara, the dark brunette opens the door to the farm house and slips inside. Tamara offers him a beer, Ben throws out a name. It confuses Tamara, but she takes it in stride. Ben clarifies the name, saying that Moe Tucker was one of his influences.

Ben uses chop sticks to drum on the surfaces on either side of Tamara, who was pinned against the counter, leaning in and kissing her as he continued to drum the surfaces. That was quite a talent, Tamara admitted to herself. Andy decided to walk Trista back to the farm house, the man surprised that Trista was acting so freely. Even if she wasn't truly happy.

He lets himself and Trista back into the house, seeing that Tamara had come back. A little early by Andy's guess, if he thought about it right. He sees the two half empty beers on the counter and has Trista wait at the back door. He goes upstairs, prepared to protect either girl if he had to. When he reached the upstairs, he felt a pang in his chest at the sounds coming from Tamara's room. It was unmistakable. She was fucking somebody.

…

That autumn, Trista seemed to be much more happier. Andy was apparently spending more time with her, than her sister. Which suited Tamara just fine at the time, because she was sleeping with Ben Sergeant. Everyone could still see that Trista was in love with Andy, who was still completely oblivious to it.

Beth and Glen chatted as Beth repaired the lawn mower. She asked how his book was going and they got into a conversation about how Hardy was like this man that, no matter how old he got, he preferred only younger women. It seemed to strike a cord with Beth, reminding her of her husband. But he hadn't cheated on her since Nadia, so she brushed the bad feeling off. After Beth finished repairing the lawn mower, Glen started it and road around on it with a bit of childish delight.

At dinner, at Stonefield, Nicholas was basking in the praise of women not much younger than himself, all of them writers. When Glen saw Beth struggling with the deserts, he helped her, while Nicholas seemed to ignore both of them. And Glen even feels a little triumphant when he gets one over on Nicholas, in a battle of wits. Back at the farm house, Tamara is at her laptop trying to write, while a bored Ben lays back on the bed. To get her away from the computer, he strums his guitar and sings a little song...pointed right at Tamara.

The next day, Andy and Trista are out planting flowers, when Ben leans out of the window and asks Andy to let his dog, Boss, in. Trista's rather fond of the dog, so she saves Andy the time and does it herself. Andy and Trista were nigh inseparable once again. But not quite to the point that they used to be.

"In your parents' bedroom?" Beth asked Trista, who nodded.

"Tam took it over and kicked me back to my old room," She shrugged, lunching on some crisps that Casey had given her, "don't matter much, anyway."

Andy kissed Trista's temple, like he was want to do in the old days, which made Beth smile. Maybe the two of them were starting to mend things. Trista gave Andy a one armed hug and and Beth a kiss on the cheek.

"I've got to help Zoe close up, loveys," Trista smiled, somewhat genuinely for the first time in a while.

It was one that Andy thought he'd forgotten. He pulled Trista into a big hug, just like when they were younger, before letting her go. Beth noticed how Andy was watching the curvy Trista walking away.

"Still," Beth spoke, startling Andy and directing him back toward the conversation, "I supposed being an exhibitionist is part of his job, strutting about on the stage."

Andy's face darkened at the thought of Ben Sergeant. He seriously disliked the little prick. And while Trista liked his work, she found the young man to be left wanting.

"He doesn't strut," He pouted, not that he'd admit it aloud, "he's a drummer. He sits on his arse."

Beth snickered and wondered if Andy was jealous of the younger man.

"Very good looking, isn't he?" Beth tried to prod Andy, "Poppy Youtubed him and we both got quite hot and bothered," she snickered triumphantly when Andy shuddered, "Is that his car? The yellow porsche?"

Andy nodded, still staring off in the direction that Trista had left in, that pouting and dark look on his face still firmly there.

"Yep," He grumbled.

"Bit brash, vrooming through the village," Beth sighed, "but fancy our Tamara bagging a bonafide rock star. She was such an ugly duckling," which both of them knew to be true, "she must be thrilled to bits."

Andy pushed away from the stone wall he'd been sitting against and walked toward town.

…

Andy and Trista:

Unreachable by Ashlee Simpson

I Melt With You by Bowling For Soup


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Trista and Tamara

Rewrite Of: Tamara Drewe (Movie-verse)

Author: Me

Fandom: Tamara Drewe

Pairing: Andy/Trista

Summary: There was two of them. Tam and Tris. Tamara and Trista Drewe. Fraternal twins. Tamara left and Trista stayed behind. Both loved one man, who only seemed to have eyes for Tamara...who had left him in the dust.

…

Chapter Five:

Andy was a man on a mission. He was bound and damned determined to hunt down Trista. He was going to get her back fully one way or another. He stopped at the pub and peeked in the window. He saw Zoe at the bar and slipped in the door. Zoe looked up at the sound and saw Andy standing there.

"We don't reopen for an hour," Zoe told him carefully, unsure of why he was there.

Andy grinned and Zoe instantly knew that the man was up to something. When he asked where _she_ was, Zoe pointed to where Trista was down the hall. Before he even went to take a step near her, he shooed Zoe off and the Aussie went upstairs.

"Why do you torture yourself by still being in love with the idiot?" Trista asked herself, not knowing that Andy was coming up behind her.

"Because the idiot never collected himself properly," came the answer from behind her.

Trista startled, dropping the clipboard and spinning around. She put her hand to her chest, her dyed rich auburn brown hair falling into her flushed face.

"The little twat has a habit of sneaking up on me too," She chuckled.

It was an almost nervous one, since she saw the look on Andy's face, his brown eyes darkened to black. She made a near squeaking noise when his large hands cupped her face and he leaned in to kiss her. She gave a low moan of relief when he kissed her, arms wrapping around his neck as his hands went down her front. Trista's generous chest pressed into Andy's when he pulled her against his body, tilting his head and pouring into the kiss. He used his upper body to keep her pinned to the wall, his fingers unbuttoning both her top and her shorts.

"Andy..."

Trista kicked away her shorts and shucked her top and bra. Andy looked hungrily upon the feast of naked beauty before him. He couldn't help but wonder why he didn't do this sooner.

Tamara came to look for her sister, wondering if she'd like to eat dinner with her and Ben. She remembered Beth saying that Trista was going to be helping Zoe, so she went to the pub. Though...she didn't expect what she found when she got there.

Andy was laying back on the bar, his hands on Trista's hips as he brought her down on him hard. One hand went up her body, passing by her breast to cup the back of her neck and bring her down to Andy, the man kissing her as she continued to ride him.

…

But while Tamara was home at Winnards, with Ben, Trista and Andy were sharing a smoke with Zoe, who had come down to find them dressing.

"If I beg, Zo," Trista pouted at the Aussie, "will you stay? I need some company when Andy goes 'round the bend," she dodged an attempt of a tickle attack from Andy, "though, I'd say the crazy bugger's already mad."

Trista laughed and yelped at the same time when Andy lunged for her, leaving the fag in Zoe's hand to smoke, while he spun her about. Back at Winnards, Ben was in the process of proposing to Tamara.

By winter, Trista was already different. Zoe knew, Tamara was clueless...so was Andy. Trista found out that she was pregnant. Apparently, she and Andy had forgotten to use a condom when they had their romp all over Zoe's bar. Casey and Jody and Poppy stuck to Trista like white on rice. The teens adored her and were much happier that Trista was happier. Trista got a room at Zoe's inn above the pub, for her and the girls. Since Tamara was still determined to sell the farm, Zoe was moving her to the pub. Andy and Glen and Beth all helped moved Trista's things.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jody asked Trista, who was running her fingers through Casey's hair, the girl's head on her belly, "because he's going to notice eventually."

Zoe had given Trista the biggest one she had, outside the room that Zoe herself lived in, and it had a door that connected to another room. Zoe was planning on making over the second (and smaller) room for the baby. Trista snorted, chuckling when Casey jumped.

"Andy's a tit, Jo," Trista chuckled, "it took him this long to notice me..."

Poppy shook her head, "He's always noticed you, Trista. Tamara had to work harder than a hooker with her pimp on her back to keep his attention away from you. She was jealous."

Trista looked like she didn't believe her. Zoe had let Andy in, when he saw the two bags of ice cream in his arms for the girls. She put them in the private freezer and told him to go get the girls. He arrived just in time for Jody's question, so he wondered what it was that Trista was supposed to tell him.

"He's got his eye on Tam, Poppy-love," Trista sighed, "I'm not stupid enough to think he'll stick around for me and the baby if he can have her."

Andy's heart jumped from his chest to his throat. Trista was pregnant...

…

While Trista and Poppy and Zoe were eating ice cream, Jody and Casey opted to go get one over on Tamara Drewe, they felt like it was their duty to protect their friend. In Hadditon, Nicholas was at a book signing. Beth and Glen chatted over the mince pie. Tamara dragged Ben into the book store, the rock star looking on in horror, but letting Tamara drag him.

Back at Winnards, Jody and Casey made it to Tamara's bedroom, where Jody was sniffing Ben's aftershave. Casey posed in Tamara's bath robe and her big floppy Kentucky Derby-esque hat. Jody snapped a pic with her mobile and sent it to Trista.

_TRISTA_: I would ask what you made little twits were doing, but tell Casey she looks great.

Jody chuckled, "Trista says you look great," she showed her friend the text.

Casey gave her friend her best imitation of Trista's impish grin. They were able to continue on for a little bit longer, Jody cuddling Ben's black t-shirt and fantasizing about fucking him. But the fantasy was quickly interrupted when Ben's yellow porsche came to a screeching halt outside. The girls barely made it out, after putting everything back how they found it.

Tamara went back to London with Ben, for a while. Which left Trista and Andy alone in the village once more. But instead of Andy calling Tamara, as he stripped the walls in the farmhouse, he was talking to Trista, who was in the room with him.

"You're looking a lot better, Tris," He chuckled, "glowing...happier."

Trista chuckled. Her hair was growing out and she decided not to touch up her roots. She ran a hand through lustrous hair, wondering if he knew.

"You know, don't you?" She asked, unable to look at him.

Andy dropped what he was doing and went over to where she sat, kneeling in front of her.

"Does it look like I'm mad about it, Tris?" He asked, making her look at him with one hand on her chin and one on her still flat stomach, "this is something I've wanted for some time. I just never found the right person," he paused and decided to correct himself, "scratch that," Andy sighed, "I should have approached the right person a long time ago, but I didn't and I paid for it."

He stroked her stomach, completely awestruck. He was _finally_ going to be a dad. And it was with someone he trusted and cared about. Now he just had to work on making things better. For Christmas, he got two things. One was something he wasn't giving her yet, which goaded her a bit. The other was a hand made (by him) cedar bassinet. New Years was spent at the pub with the teens and Zoe. And now, at Valentine's Day, Trista was just beginning to show.

Jody and Casey once again continued their mission on Tamara and Ben. More Tamara, than Ben to tell the truth. The woman hadn't even noticed that her sister was pregnant, much less with Andy's baby. It was the bloody twilight zone for the villagers. Ben blamed Andy for the Valentine that Jody sent. When Jody showed it to Trista, it made her almost choke on her laughter. Especially since she'd been with Andy when he opened the damn email. She didn't like it when Tamara came to confront Andy about the email.

"He never sent that, Tam," Trista spoke, popping oyster crackers like they were candy.

She loved the things and it settled her stomach, so she didn't mind it none.

"Oh, what do you know, Trista," Tamara snapped, "your head is shoved so far up the man's arse that you can't see shit!"

Trista looked crest-fallen at her sister's comment and stormed off, despite feeling sick.

"What the fuck is your problem, Tam?" Andy bellowed, grabbing his coat and his keys, "I hope I can find her. If she loses the baby just cause something crawled up your arse, you'll live to regret it."

Tamara stood frozen as Andy walked out, calling out for Trista who was long gone. It was a couple of days later before Tamara saw either her twin sister _or_ Andy again. When she did, she found them once again at the pub. Andy took a tray from Trista and handed it off to Zoe. He kissed Trista, earning cheers from the pub's inhabitants. The kiss was tender and sweet, with a not so discreet hand to Trista's small bump. Jody and Casey watched as the distressed Tamara fled.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Trista and Tamara

Rewrite Of: Tamara Drewe (Movie-verse)

Author: Me

Fandom: Tamara Drewe

Pairing: Andy/Trista

Summary: There was two of them. Tam and Tris. Tamara and Trista Drewe. Fraternal twins. Tamara left and Trista stayed behind. Both loved one man, who only seemed to have eyes for Tamara...who had left him in the dust.

…

Chapter Six:

Andy watched Trista, who was sitting with Casey and Jody in a booth at the corner. Trista was holding a rather distressed Jody, who blamed herself for Ben's absence. Back at Winnards, Tamara was falling into bed with Nicholas, which was inevitable in the long run. Hindsight was a bitch, wasn't it? That evening, when Nicholas went back to Beth at Stonefield, he brought her a sampler box of all her favorite teas.

Spring. Trista's bump was completely unmissable now. She'd taken to stealing Andy's shirts, which amused everyone, including Andy. Glen and Beth were getting closer, friendship was such a good thing nowadays. Especially when Beth started to notice her husband drifting off again. She had no idea that he was now sleeping with Tamara. And speaking of Tamara, she bumped into Andy when he was loading for the Saturday market.

"Andy," Tamara looked a little relieved to see him.

Andy schooled himself, wanting to keep things civil for Trista's benefit.

"Haven't seen you in a while," He commented, "have you bothered talking to your sister lately?" He asked, "she's had some rather interesting news."

Tamara's brows furrowed. She went to speak, when the woman in question made her appearance, carrying some bundles of flowers.

"Zoe just finished making them up," Trista passed them to Andy, who put them in the cooler with the ones that he already had, Trista resting a hand on her stomach before she spoke again, "She said that Jody and the girls were going for the wild flowers half a mile from Stonefield tomorrow."

Tamara looked completely gobsmacked, staring at her sister's baby bump.

"Oh and Quint's gonna check the bee hives this afternoon," She chuckled, rubbing her belly when she felt a flutter, "he said that he may have enough to make his mum's famous honey candies."

Andy grinned, "He finally found the recipe, then?"

Trista nodded, "Yeah, he did. His sister's coming in from Cardiff next week."

Andy rolled his eyes. Quint Mitchell's elder sister was a midwife, so Andy guessed that she was coming to check on Trista and the baby. Tamara looked stricken that Andy and Trista were happy without her. Tamara disappeared back off to Winnards, Trista letting out a sigh.

"You do know that she was standing there, don't you?" Andy asked.

Trista only gave him an innocent look. She took his hand and put it to the bump, Andy feeling a flutter against his palm.

"The flutters started this morning," She chuckled.

Andy stole a kiss and grinned at Trista, who rolled her eyes at the dopy look on his face. Back at Winnards, Jody and Casey were privy to Nicholas kissing Tamara before he left the farm. Casey sent Trista a text: _PLASTIC IS SHAGGING NICHOLAS!_ before she turned back to Jody. Over the next couple of days, Jody and Casey let the air out of the tires of Nicholas' 4x4, much to Nicholas' chagrin. Of course, he never figured out who did it. Tamara pointed out to Nicholas that somebody knew: by now it was Jody, Casey and Trista, but Nicholas didn't believe her. Glen asked Beth to help him with his book, much to Beth's surprise. And secret delight. She liked how Glen wrote much better, and much more, than her husband's writing.

Casey snapped an incriminating picture of Nicholas and Tamara, storing it away for a 'rainy day'. Jody was much delighted by it. Jody knew exactly what to do with it, but she decided to wait. She didn't want to upset Trista enough to lose the baby. Back at Winnards, the teens were on Tamara's computer yet again. And just as an email from Ben, telling Tamara that Fran's baby was born and that it was Steve's. In the email he asks Tamara to keep Boss while recording in Paris.

Jody writes a reply, telling him that she knows a reliable dog-lover in town and to call Jody and Trista. She said 'You'll remember Trista, my sister. Jody is one of her only female friends in town. All the others are either in Cardiff or London. Maybe one in another little village further off, but I can't remember right at the moment'.

…

Tamara lit up a bit when she saw Andy mending a fence and decided to talk to him.

"So how's Trista?" She asked, clutching her tea with both hands.

Andy chuckled, "She's good. Zoe won't let her carry trays anymore, so she's stuck for something to do."

Tamara chuckled. She knew full well how her sister got when she was bored.

"Does she know what the baby is yet?" She asked.

Andy gave a dopy grin, "Twin girls, absolutely perfect twin girls," he chuckled, "I'm glad the bassinet that I gave her for Christmas is big enough."

They did end up getting into an argument over Nicholas and Beth Hardiman. Andy asked her if she actually cared about anyone but herself. Which included her twin sister. Because her sister was almost six months pregnant and Tamara never knew until a few days ago. Both Beth and Trista had helped Andy when he'd hit rock bottom, so he was hurt that Tamara would carry on with Nicholas like she was. Tamara, though, couldn't see how her affair with Nicholas would hurt her sister and she even told Andy so. Andy told her that it would hurt Trista, because Beth was her friend and was even the chosen god-mother of her and Andy's baby girls. That stunned Tamara. She never knew, or she was oblivious to the fact, that Andy was the father of her sister's babies.

Over at Stonefield, while Beth was cooking in the kitchen, she was being regaled with tales by Glen. The two of them were now like Andy and Trista were once upon a time: the bestest of friends. She dropped the mixing bowl, though, when she saw a picture text on her phone. It's the picture of Tamara and Nicholas that Jody and Casey had snapped a few days ago. Glen looked as horrified as Beth, when he saw the photo. And when Beth broke down, Glen held her like Trista would any of her friends when they cried.

With Nicholas at the book fair, Tamara tells him that it was Andy that outed them. Though it wasn't. Though, Nicholas' reaction wasn't the one that Tamara was counting on. He was relieved. She didn't want him to be relieved, she wanted him to be pissed off. Like, beyond angry.

Jody calls Casey, after her mum refused to let her take Boss. Casey wasn't having it either, so she decided to call Trista about it.

"I'll think about it, lovey," She spoke, her voice soft since Andy had fallen asleep with his ear to her bump, "hey, I'll be there when he drops him off. I may ask him if we can breed Boss with Quint's dog, Duchess. They'd be gorgeous pups."

Duchess was a beautiful Pitbull/German Shephard mix, who also had heterochromia; one blue eye and one dark coffee brown. Trista knew that Jody's personality, what she only lets very few people see, would suit Ben well. Now if only she could get him to wait three years for Jody to get older.

Glen and Beth had both went off to the book fair to confront Nicholas and Tamara. Though, Glen was there merely for moral support. Which starts an argument between Tamara and Nicholas. And when Nicholas started in on Andy, it set Tamara off.

"Andy Cobb is a far better man than you!" Tamara replied, a little loudly, "he didn't have to step up and be a dad to Trista's babies, but he is. And yes, Nicholarse, the babies really are his!"

She turned on her heel, feeling so much lighter. She was relieved with everything and found herself no longer caring that Andy and Trista were having kids together. If anything, she felt supportive. Trista went with Jody to meet with Ben, who wasn't too happy about finding out that it wasn't Tamara that sent the email. Trista told him that Jody was as arse-over-teakettle in love with Ben, that Trista was for Andy. Which softened Ben considerably and made Jody blush like a cooked lobster.

"She's a good kid, Ben," Trista sighed, "if a bit misguided. Her mum ignores her, except to yell at her. Her dad left as a babe. So it's been up to me to raise her, if you want the truth. But when Andy hit rock bottom, I wasn't around like I wish I could have been."

Ben actually felt sorry for the girl. He loads the girls and Boss into the car, driving them over to the pub, where Andy waited outside at one of the tables. Back at Stonefield, Nicholas arrives to find Beth and Glen sharing a kiss. Beth tells Nicholas that she wants him out, gone.

"Have you ever thought of breeding Boss?" Trista asked Ben over a pint of ice cream.

She and Jody were eating ice cream, where the boys were drinking beer. Jody pulled out a picture of her and Casey with Duchess, from over a year ago.

"She's a beauty," Ben chuckled, seeing the dog in question, "what is she?"

Jody grinned, "American Pitbull and German Shepherd. Her mum is pure blood Pit, her dad's pure blood German Shepherd," she put the picture away, "Quint is moving to Cardiff with his sister, after Trista has the twins. But he can't take Duchess with her. Trista even said she'd keep Duchess for me, gave Quint two months worth of allowance for her."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Trista and Tamara

Rewrite Of: Tamara Drewe (Movie-verse)

Author: Me

Fandom: Tamara Drewe

Pairing: Andy/Trista

Summary: There was two of them. Tam and Tris. Tamara and Trista Drewe. Fraternal twins. Tamara left and Trista stayed behind. Both loved one man, who only seemed to have eyes for Tamara...who had left him in the dust.

…

Epilogue:

Glen was out by the cow field, enjoying the serenity of the silence...when the loud and noise making Nicholas came along. Glen tried to ignore him, but Nicholas was adamant about a word with him. He even called Glen a fucking devious bastard. Though, Glen thought it was Nicholas that was the devious bastard. Nicholas tried to insinuate that he knew Glen had been trying to wheedle his way in all along. But Glen didn't fold. He wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction of getting offended by Nicholas' hot air blown bullshit.

In town, Tamara came in, tail between her legs. She apologized to Ben and her sister and Andy, for everything. And they even forgave her. Trista told her that she may have hated the things that Tamara had done, but she'd never stopped loving her twin sister...ever. Ben hung an arm over Jody's shoulder, much to the teen's delight. Trista had pulled Ben aside and asked him if he'd wait for Jody. Ben surprised her by saying yes. He even said that he'd help Trista get custody of both Casey and Jody.

Glen taunted Nicholas that Beth was finally seeing the bastard for what he was. The snitty British jerkoff were his exact words. Nicholas tried to taunt Glen in return, asking him if he thought he would take Nicholas' place. Glen told the man that it would be up to Beth, not him. That didn't make Nicholas happy any, the man calling Glen an American sentimental twat. In turn, Glen called him a pompous dick. Which made Nicholas call him a fat fuck.

Back at the pub, Tamara and Trista were reclining back on a special porch swing in the backyard, one that Andy started building for Trista after he found out that she was pregnant. Ben had agreed to breed Boss with Duchess, much to everyone's delight. Ben would be keeping a pup, so would Jody. Zoe would get one, Tamara would get one, Andy would get one and so would Trista and Casey.

Glen and Nicholas fought, physically this time, Nicholas falling and hitting his head on the sharp rusting corner of the water trough. The loudness of their fighting had spooked the cows, which caused them to stampede toward them. Glen tried to get Nicholas to his feet, but he couldn't. He was barely able to dive out of the way of the cows, who trampled Nicholas to death.

Beth was the one to find Nicholas' body. And the entire village had heard her screams. Five minutes later, everyone...almost everyone, Tamara didn't come because she couldn't face Beth...made it to Stonefield. A paramedic came out, the group gathered outside, Ben glad that he'd left Boss with Duchess in the backyard of the pub.

"She's asking for Glen," He spoke.

Ben nudged the short man forward, the man brushing past the paramedic to go to Beth. Afterward, they all went back to Winnards.

…

Just to let you know, my lovely readers, Andy and Trista are engaged now and have adopted Casey and Jody. They consented to Ben courting Jody, much to the teen's delight. Tamara and Beth eventually made up, Glen confesses that he'd been fighting with Nicholas. But he wasn't responsible for the man slipping in cow shit. Which led to him hitting his head and the noise had caused the stampede. Beth told him that, if anything, he'd actually tried to save Nicholas despite it all, which everyone else pointed out was true.

THE END...


End file.
